


[Podfic] Undone Part 1: June in Georgia

by fivebluesocks



Series: [Podfic] Undone [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean is Eighteen Years Old, M/M, Nipple Play, Podfic, Pre-Series, Sam is Fourteen Years Old, Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Underage Drinking, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivebluesocks/pseuds/fivebluesocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot outside, and Sam thinks skinny-dipping at the lake is the best solution.</p><p>Podfic runs 16:43, is an mp3</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Undone Part 1: June in Georgia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undone : June in Georgia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600414) by [fivebluesocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivebluesocks/pseuds/fivebluesocks). 



  
  
Stream or download podfic [here on Box](https://app.box.com/s/a3qi8ky2h5iqx997irmhbxpp9wwtzu22)  
Or at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7l654ks1ivg5v08/01_Undone_Part_1_-_June_in_Georgia.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> I finally got up the nerve to podfic some of my weecest /o\ I've had a blast with it though, and I'm going to try to record the whole series. I hope somebody out there likes it! <3


End file.
